


Duel

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark écoute Owen lui mentir, et imagine les façons dont il voudrait le faire taire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers épisode 1x11 "Combat". Tout apparient à la BBC.

Mark écoute Owen Harper - si tel est réellement son nom - lui mentir. Il n'y a rien de clair dans ses mots, dans sa façon de flirter - oh, si discrètement - d'avancer, de reculer, d'hésiter...

Mais l'âpreté dans sa voix ne trompe pas.

Son sourire, si hypocrite, si humain, peut mentir ; pas l'éclat violent de ses yeux. Les mouvements vifs de son corps nerveux, quand il maîtrise un adversaire plus grand et musclé que lui, sont une vérité absolue, animale.

Et la chaleur dans le sang de Mark ne ment pas non plus, réponse directe de la bête à la bête.

Juste de brefs contacts, qu'Owen feint d'ignorer. Mensonge, mensonge encore. Ses muscles se crispent, son visage se fige en un rictus meurtrier. En lui, le monstre hurle. Et Mark ne peut se retenir de le toucher encore, de les toucher encore.

Il veut savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous, de la haine, sans doute, de l'avidité, peut-être. Il veut l'amener au point de libération, où la Bête fait disparaître toutes ces contradictions humaines.

Mais pour cela, il faut tout lui montrer, tout risquer, lui expliquer justement ce qu'il veut savoir, sur le club et sur ce que sont réellement les hommes quand ils jettent leur déguisement. Il faut lui montrer la meute pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est l'un d'eux. Sur cela, Mark n'a pas de doutes. La violence et la fureur d'Owen, en lui, tout autour de lui, brûlent d'un feu sombre et hypnotique.

Son assurance, son mépris, devraient paraître ridicules. Après tout, c'est Mark qui mène le jeu, qui l'a percé à jour. Mais son instinct lui dit qu'ils restent une provocation, un sourd danger.

C'est cette force que Mark veut conquérir par le combat, de tout le désir de son corps. Pas de baiser, malgré l'envie qu'il en a. Owen lui trancherait la langue pour cette faiblesse. Non, juste les dents contre les dents, mordant, claquant, les corps serrés, les muscles tendus, en un duel qui est une étreinte, puis les membres immobilisés, les parties les plus tendres enfin mises à nu, jusqu'à la mort, ou la soumission qui est comme une mort de l'esprit. Il désire le corps souple et dangereux d'Owen écrasé sous le sien, envahi, possédé, l'odeur de sa panique et le goût de sa sueur sur sa gorge à découvert, son souffle brisé, la grimace sur son visage et le son de sa voix quand il reconnaîtra sa défaite, quand il abandonnera son orgueil, tout ce qui rendra inoubliable la jouissance de la victoire.

Mark n'est pas certain de gagner, pour une fois, mais s'il renonce maintenant, s'il succombe à sa peur, c'est comme s'il avait déjà perdu. Il vaut mieux une défaite honorable ; au moins il y aurait toujours juste eux deux, dans la violence, le sang, l'envie de dominer et l'appétit de victoire. Et si vraiment Owen a vu plus loin que lui dans les ténèbres, alors se soumettre à lui, le laisser les répandre en lui, ne serait pas si mal, au point que cette idée enflamme ses sens au lieu de lui ordonner la prudence.

Oui, quelle que soit l'issue, quel que soit le vainqueur, le club rendra tout simple. Même si Owen ne veut pas Mark, il ne refusera pas le duel, s'il le hait, cela sera d'autant plus approprié, leur lien plus solide, plus brûlant encore, et Mark n'aura qu'à se soucier d'être le plus fort.

Quand il convainc Owen d'abandonner son arme, il voudrait pouvoir crier victoire, se dire qu'il l'a capturé. Mais son instinct, là encore, lui dit qu'un d'entre eux est prisonnier ; lequel, cela n'est pas encore décidé.


End file.
